


Благие намерения

by batueka



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Walter White Being an Asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batueka/pseuds/batueka
Summary: Совместная работа Майка, Уолта и Джесси вызывает трения, которые последний пытается разрешить.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 15





	Благие намерения

Механизмы включают в себя много разных элементов, но просто груда деталей сама по себе работать не будет никогда в жизни. Они должны быть собраны в правильном порядке, запущены с помощью внешней силы, смазаны для облегчения движения и уменьшения износа.

Каждый из них выполнял свою часть.

Майк отвечал за организацию и чёткое взаимодействие всех частей. Как он и сказал в самом начале, весь бизнес – его дело. Процесс распространения, продажи и получения доходов становился видимым только на последнем этапе, а все вспомогательные элементы в виде людей из фирмы дезинсекции действовали точно согласно его указаниям.

Роль движущей силы и пламенного мотора всей операции, безусловно, воплощал мистер Уайт. Реальная перспектива создать настоящую метамфетаминовую империю буквально вдохнула в него новую жизнь и, казалось, он был способен готовить партию за партией круглыми сутками, без перерывов на сон и пищу.

И Джесси ощущал бы себя абсолютно третьим лишним, если бы не дни, когда они собирались вместе, чтобы разделить деньги или обсудить насущные проблемы. Вот тогда-то ему и приходилось исхищряться любыми возможными способами, чтобы сохранить мир и работоспособность в их небольшом, но таком нестабильном и взрывоопасном коллективе.

После смерти Фринга изменилось многое, в том числе Майк стал значительно более раздражительным. Он и до того не считал нужным особенно сдерживаться в общении с мистером Уайтом, но сейчас их словесные пикировки обострились. Ну, а Великий Хайзенберг и вовсе никогда не славился особым терпением и особенно не выносил сарказма в свой адрес. Так что Джесси был словно между молотом и наковальней.

И вот, сидя на столе чуть в стороне от стопок зелени и нервно болтая ногами, как ребёнок, Джесси предчувствует очередной раунд выяснения отношений по поводу необходимости выделять часть денег на различные «технические нужды». Увы, раз за разом использовать уловку собственной щедрости не прокатило, уже со второй попытки это только подлило масла в огонь. Так что приходилось быть изобретательным.

\- Эй, йо, а сёдня прям круто на улице, да? Особенно когда вылезаешь из этого долбанного скафандра. Не знаю, как вы, мистер Уайт, а я себя чувствую, как утка в пакете для запекания. Ну, знаете, такие специальные, чтоб с готовкой не париться. Для духовки, - начало отвлекающего манёвра вышло вполне себе вдохновлённым, но скептические взгляды «коллег» заставили стушеваться довольно быстро. – Ну то есть не то чтобы эта утка что-то ещё чувствует… Наверное.

Чуть съехав с края стола, он поковырял линолиум носком кроссовка и вздохнул. Майк начал методично сгребать деньги со стола в сумку, монотонным голосом поясняя, кому причитается каждая доля. В целом они с мистером Уайтом уже запомнили расклад, но для Майка было вопросом чести не оставлять вопросов по данному поводу.

\- Жалко, что таких штук для булочек не придумали, да? Ну, круто было бы, покупаешь просто тесто, а оно само там с корицей и прочей хернёй, и париться не нужно.

\- Джесси, ты меня отвлекаешь, - когда Майк обращался к Джесси, его голос обычно был спокойный, иногда чуть насмешливый и снисходительный, но это не было обидно. Тем не менее, они находились на таком этапе, что любые его высказывания, даже адресованные другим людям, действовали на мистера Уайта, как красная тряпка на быка.

\- Да, Джесси, не отвлекай Майка, пожалуйста, ему столько ртов кормить за наш счёт, будет обидно просчитаться. Не достанется кому-нибудь пары тысяч в передачке, и нас тут же сольют. Так ведь?

Мысленно выругавшись про себя, Джесси начал судорожно пытаться придумать, как прекратить происходящее. Хотел ведь, как лучше, а в итоге сам и спровоцировал. И, пока Майк переводил вмиг ставший тяжёлым и неприятным взгляд на Уолтера, он выпалил первое, что в голову пришло:

\- Мистер Уайт, зацените, как круто, йоу, они все выглядят, как новые! – он схватил ближайшую к себе пачку банкнот и провёл пальцами по краю, пролистывая купюры. – А помните нашу первую выручку? Вам тогда ещё из бассейна их пришлось доставать, хех. Как вы их потом сушили, кстати?

Взгляд Майка изменился, и он посмотрел на Уолтера с лёгкой усмешкой.

\- Да ты давно мастер в отмывании, Уолтер? Я и не знал.

Повисшая тишина заставила Джесси тревожно сглотнуть, но через пару секунд мистер Уайт достаточно спокойным голосом предложил продолжить, и он с облегчением решил, что на сегодня всё-таки пронесло. Правда, по спине всё равно пробежал холодок неприятного предчувствия. Мистер Уайт никогда не отступает просто так.

На улице уже темнеет, когда они наконец выходят, нагруженные кто необъятной спортивной сумкой, а кто потрёпанным рюкзаком для небольших пеших походов. Джесси вспыхивает зажигалкой, и маленький огонёк сигареты мерцает у его лица, отражаясь в глазах. Майк уезжает первым, устремляясь к своей машине и не оглядываясь на напарников. Оставаясь наедине с мистером Уайтом, Джесси чувствует неприятную тяжесть в животе. Он пытается отмахнуться от дурацкого чувства. Чёрт побери, это его не первое родео, если мистеру Уайту необходимо спустить пар и поорать на кого-нибудь, он это переживёт.

\- Садись в машину, - говорит мистер Уайт, захлопывая багажник и проходя к водительскому сидению. Его голос звучит сухо и равнодушно, что каким-то образом заставляет нервничать ещё больше.

Старенькая и неказистая машина Джесси, подобранная им на свалке, в очередной раз приказала долго жить, просто не заведясь с утра, и он понятия не имеет, в чём проблема. Так что пришлось проситься к мистеру Уайту в качестве пассажира. Джесси в значительной степени утешал тот факт, что поломка была лишним поводом попросить помощи у Майка и провести с ним больше времени. Он думал, что никогда не устанет учиться у этого человека.

\- Иду, - он залазит в машину, скидывая рюкзак себе под ноги и щелчком пальцев откидывая в сторону сигарету. Как хороший мальчик, он пристёгивается до соответствующего замечания и складывает руки на коленях. Трудно вспомнить конкретный момент, когда тишина между ними стала такой… Нагруженной. При Майке было легко пытаться разрядить атмосферу, изображать непринуждённость и стараться быть забавным. Как будто он ребёнок в семье на грани развода, изо всех сил пытающийся быть клеем между двумя взрослыми, как умеет. Наедине всё становилось значительно сложнее. Особенно в такие минуты, когда он вообще не мог предсказать, что у мистера Уайта на уме, а такие моменты случались всё чаще и чаще.

\- Мистер Уайт…

\- Джесси, помолчи, пожалуйста. Я устал.

В груди Джесси тут же вспыхивает огонёк сочувствия. Он постоянно умудрялся забывать о возрасте и состоянии здоровья мистера Уайта, поскольку, когда Хайзенберг брал верх, тот казался непоколебимым, словно высеченным из гранита. А в последнее время чёрная шляпа практически не покидала его головы.

Несмотря на сопереживание, Джесси всё ещё не по себе. В машине тяжёлая, давящая атмосфера, и часть него думает, что дело не только в усталости, глядя на суровое выражение лица и напряжённые плечи мистера Уайта. Ему хочется закурить снова, но это не его машина, к тому же он вспоминает про лёгкие мистера Уайта и ограничивается опущенным стеклом и проникающим через него прохладным вечерним воздухом.

Остаток поездки проходит в молчании, и, когда они подъезжают к решётчатым воротам его дома, Джесси медлит несколько секунд, закусывая губу, чтобы решиться.

\- Мистер Уайт, может, хотите пива или ещё чего? – ему не хочется оставлять партнёра в странном состоянии, и он подставляется, ожидая болезненный резкий отказ. Он практически слышит у себя в голове: «Джесси, какая именно часть фразы “я устал” тебе непонятна?», но, к его удивлению, после недолгого размышления мистер Уайт кивает.

\- Да, это было бы неплохо.

Воодушевлённый, Джесси выскакивает из машины, чтобы распахнуть ворота и дать Уолтеру заехать во двор. Теперь его переполняет настоящее, не отягощённое сомнениями облегчение. Мысленно он перебирает в памяти изображения того, в каком виде оставил дом перед уходом. Вроде было даже достаточно чисто, разве что шмотки разбросал где-то по углам. Но ничего такого, что стоило бы прятать.

Пока мистер Уайт паркуется, Джесси закрывает ворота и идёт к двери, сунув руки в карманы в поисках ключей. Он успевает стряхнуть с себя рюкзак в коридоре и включить свет, прежде чем с улыбкой повернуться к неторопливо идущему к дому Уолтеру.

\- Круто, что вы согласились. И спасибо, что подвезли, - зайдя внутрь, мистер Уайт закрывает за собой дверь, не забыв щёлкнуть замком. – Мы могли бы…

Джесси чувствует себя немного слишком воодушевлённым, продолжая улыбаться и рассеяно почёсывая затылок, не до конца понимая, почему соглашение мистера Уайта провести с ним время делает его таким по-идиотски счастливым, но он не успевает закончить свою мысль, когда неожиданный удар в лицо практически сбивает его с ног.

Инстинктивно прижав руку к разбитой губе и отшатываясь назад, Джесси молча смотрит на мистера Уайта широко распахнутыми глазами. Ещё совсем недавно он бы кинулся махать кулаками в ответ, даже не дожидаясь каких-либо объяснений, но сейчас всё иначе. Он чувствует себя замороженным и странно беспомощным. Даже не может выдержать интенсивность неожиданно разъяренного взгляда мистера Уайта и опускает глаза в пол. Нет, не мистера Уайта. Хайзенберга.

\- Никогда. Больше. Не смей. Унижать. Меня, - он с такой силой отталкивает Джесси к стенке, что тот с размаху бьётся об неё затылком и приглушённо охает от боли. Мир перед глазами слегка плывёт, но он может разглядеть угрожающе приближающееся к нему пятно в человеческий рост, поэтому выставляет руки перед собой в защитном жесте.

\- Мистер Уайт, я не имел в виду... Я не хотел. Простите! - первое инстинктивное стремление оправдаться, хотя он даже не понимает, что имеется в виду. С неожиданной ясностью он вспоминает взгляд Гектора Саламанки после слов Фринга об убийце его внука. Даже прикованный к инвалидному креслу, старик излучал мощную энергию гнева и ненависти. Джесси был почти уверен, что его взгляд заставит мутировать какие-нибудь жизненно важные клетки его организма, и он умрёт от рака гораздо раньше мистера Уайта. Не менее жутким в тот момент был и сам Фринг, торжествующий над поверженным врагом и смакующий кровавые подробности мести. Теперь оба этих страшных человека мертвы. И убил их никто иной, как Хайзенберг. Джесси всего лишь мелкая букашка под его ботинком в сравнении.

Мистер Уайт хватает его за оба запястья, выкручивая и заставляя опустить руки. Джесси шипит сквозь зубы от боли, но не предпринимает активных попыток вырваться, пытаясь морганием вернуть зрению обычную чёткость. Мистер Уайт перехватывает его кисти одной рукой, а другой вцепляется жёсткими пальцами в щёки с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки.

\- Я не чувствую настоящего раскаяния, - медленно цедит Уолтер, усиливая хватку обеих рук и заставляя Джесси тихо застонать от боли. Его затылок пульсирует, внутренности в животе скручиваются узлами, и он никак не может собраться в достаточной степени, чтобы дать отпор. - Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты делаешь? Пытаешься выслужиться перед Майком, как жалкая шавка. Кажется, ты забываешь, кому принадлежишь.

Джесси словно давится воздухом, наконец почувствовав освобождающий толчок гнева в груди, но одновременно по телу проходит дрожь, как будто слова мистера Уайта заползают под кожу, и ощущение странным образом не совсем неприятное.

\- Пошёл ты, я никому, нахрен, не принадлежу! – злобно шипит он в лицо бывшему учителю, отчасти недоумевая, как они оба докатились до этой точки. Безусловно, мистер Уайт оказался эгоцентричным мудаком, стремящимся подмять под себя всех, но именно Джесси, казалось, был центральным камнем его короны. И это не было случайностью или дурацким стечением обстоятельств. Что-то было в них обоих, что привело к этому.

\- О, неужели? – вместо того, чтобы, как ожидалось, разозлиться сильнее, мистер Уайт неожиданно усмехается, словно его забавляет такая реакция. Он качает головой с притворным вздохом сожаления. – Джесси, Джесси, когда же ты уже наконец поймёшь.

Он разжимает пальцы, отпуская челюсть Джесси, и удивительно нежно на контрасте с предыдущими действиями проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Против воли ласка заставляет прикрыть глаза и ощутить странное трепетание в животе. По телу снова пробегает дрожь, в которой есть изысканно извращённое удовольствие. Интенсивность ощущений пугает. Он должен разозлиться сильнее, начать драку, но вместо этого покорно ждёт, что будет дальше.

Рука исчезает, и на короткий миг Джесси почти скучает по этому прикосновению, но резкая пощёчина, от которой дёргается голова и снова начинает кровоточить разбитая губа, приводит в чувство.

\- Смотри на меня, - от удара глаза снова широко распахнулись, и он смотрит на мистера Уайта с глубоким искренним возмущением.

\- Эй, вы вообще уже… - «охуели», хочет сказать он, но фраза обрывается, когда мистер Уайт затыкает его поцелуем. Хотя, на самом деле, он бы не использовал именно это слово, больше похоже на звериный укус, учитывая привкус его собственной крови и яростное вторжение чужого языка в рот.

Джесси протестующе мычит, что мистеру Уайту похоже только нравится, поскольку звук создаёт забавную вибрацию в их соединённых ртах. В голове вместе с болью пульсирует злобная мысль, что это уже не лезет ни в какие ворота, и он явно не должен терпеть подобное. Зацепившись за неё, Джесси наконец собирается с силами и пытается вырваться, резко дёргаясь в сторону, но мистер Уайт предугадывает его движение и прижимает к стенке всем телом, не оставляя пространства для манёвра. Джесси при всём желании не смог бы его теперь даже пнуть, потому что для замаха места тоже нет.

Сдаваться так быстро унизительно, поэтому он пытается прикусить скользкий язык, хозяйничающий у него во рту, но не решается причинить настоящий вред. Зато добивается короткой паузы на вдох и ещё одной пощёчины, от которой голову начинает кружить ещё сильнее. Он не успевает ничего сказать, пальцы мистера Уайта снова вцепляются в его челюсть, не позволяя больше провернуть трюк с укусом, и он продолжает прерванный поцелуй.

Собственная беспомощность бесит, мышцы сводит от напряжения, пока он пытается придумать, что ещё можно сделать. Джесси дёргается ещё несколько раз, что приводит только к более плотному контакту тел, пока он не чувствует себя полностью обездвиженным, и всё, что остаётся, это терпеть происходящее. Поневоле он сосредотачивается на испытываемых ощущениях, и, к его удивлению, в целом это не отвратительно. Сила мистера Уайта окружает его, как покрывало, отрезая от внешнего мира, и это даёт почти незнакомое ощущение защищённости. Надёжности. Жёстко, грубо и немного больно. Но он не может ничего изменить, от его решений ничего не зависит, и в этом есть своеобразная свобода. Сдаться проще, чем бороться. Это напоминает ему все те моменты, когда он не мог выдержать и сбегал от реальности с помощью мета.

Думая об этом сравнении, он позволяет телу расслабиться и внезапно ему становится интересно, какого было бы не просто не сопротивляться, но принять какое-то участие в навязываемом ему действии. Он позволяет злости и возмущению уйти, отступить на задний план сознания и осторожно, изучающе скользит языком во рту мистера Уайта. В конце концов, почему из них двоих он должен быть единственным, кого волнует правильность и уместность происходящего? Это не его прерогатива. Он жалкий наркоман с беспорядочными половыми связями. В конце концов, было бы ложью сказать, что ему никогда не было любопытно, что может произойти между ними.

Сейчас, когда он расслабляется, ощущения покалывания, дрожи в животе и мурашек по коже возвращаются, и каждое ленивое, медленное движение языков посылает волны тепла по телу. Чувства обостряются, и периодически внутри что-то замирает и переворачивается, как будто он катается на американских горках. Джесси всегда был очень отзывчивым и контактным, поэтому ему легко настолько раствориться в поцелуе, что в тот момент, когда мистер Уайт решает остановиться и чуть отступить назад, он тянется следом, едва не теряя равновесие. Его слегка толкают обратно, придерживая за плечи, и Джесси нехотя открывает глаза, не помня, когда закрыл их в очередной раз. Теперь он видит достаточно ясно, чтобы различить красноречивую самодовольную ухмылку на лице мистера Уайта.

\- Вот видишь, Джесси, - он снисходительно поглаживает его по щеке большим пальцем, - Ты можешь дерзить мне, делать вид, что крутой и тебе на всё плевать. Но, в конце концов, ты будешь делать то, чего я хочу.

Отступившая было злость возвращается с новой силой, и щёки вспыхивают от стыда и унижения. Желание ударить и стереть эту ухмылку с лица становится почти непреодолимым, но Джесси понимает, что ни один удар и близко не доставит мистеру Уайту достаточно неприятных ощущений, чтобы чувствовать себя в расчёте. Ему хочется задеть его по-настоящему. Вообще-то, не только мистер Уайт умеет быть мудаком.

\- Ну, поздравляю, мистер Уайт, нашли, чем гордится, - даря неприятную ухмылку в ответ, он растягивает слова, максимально равнодушно глядя из-под чуть опущенных ресниц. – Уделали жалкого безмозглого торчка, такое не каждый сможет. Я всё понимаю, миссис Уайт-то вас в хуй не ставит, нужно же на ком-то самоутверждаться.

Лицо мистера Уайта темнеет настолько сильно и стремительно, что Джесси жалеет обо всём сказанном моментально, чувствуя, как ускоряется собственный пульс. Ему определённо нужны обучающие курсы на тему «как вовремя заткнуться».

\- Слушайте, мистер Уайт, я всё понял, ОК? - торопливо говорит он уже нормальным тоном, стараясь не давать своей тревоге проявиться в голосе и взгляде. – Я буду лучше следить за тем, что говорю. Давайте просто закончим.

\- Мы закончим, когда я так скажу! – предсказуемо взрывается Уолтер, дёргая его за почти уже потерявшие чувствительность запястья и таща куда-то за собой.

\- Бля, да чего вам надо-то! ОК, ОК, вы самый крутой чел на всю округу, славься Великий Хайзенберг и его великая, блядь, империя, не вели казнить, вели помиловать, чё ты ещё от меня хочешь-то??

Джесси совсем не нравится происходящее, это не было смешно с самого начала, и на улучшение ситуации надежды мало. Мистер Уайт никак не реагирует на его вопли, заставляя идти за собой вверх по лестнице, и подозрения Джесси только возрастают. Он пытается покрутить схваченными кистями, чтобы хоть немножко размять и восстановить нормальное кровообращения, готовясь к тому, что традиционного мордобития всё-таки не избежать.

Наконец, мистер Уайт пихает его в собственную спальню так, что Джесси едва не спотыкается и делает ещё несколько шагов по инерции, чтобы удержать равновесие. Потирая освобождённые запястья, он морщится от боли и быстро поворачивается к напарнику лицом, настороженно следя за его движениями и отступая мимо кровати ещё чуть ближе к окну.

\- Раздевайся, - тон Уолтера иначе как приказным не назовёшь, и не то чтобы его речь звучит нечленораздельно, но смысл как-то ускользает от Джесси.

\- Чего?

\- Ты слышал. Давай, Джесси, мы можем пойти долгим и трудным путём, но результат будет тот же. Не тяни время.

Фигура мистера Уайта перекрывает выход и в небольшом пространстве комнаты производит угнетающий эффект. Дело не только в росте и физических параметрах, есть какой-то мощный энергетический поток, исходящий от него и заставляющий Джесси поверить в его слова без сомнений.

\- Послушайте, мистер Уайт, - он глубоко вздыхает, успокаиваясь и прочищая голову, насколько возможно. – Давайте серьёзно. Я неправ, хорошо? Я признаю это. Я не хотел прикалываться над вами перед Майком, честно. Я просто устал от вашей грызни, мне хотелось, чтобы хоть раз обошлось без этого. И сейчас я зря про вашу жену сказал. Я понятия не имею, что у вас там происходит, и это вообще не моё дело. Извините, хорошо? Мне жаль.

Он смотрит прямо в лицо мистеру Уайту в надежде на адекватную реакцию, но ни один мускул не шевелится на лице Уолтера в ответ.

\- Я жду.

\- Да ну вы серьёзно, что ли! Я не понимаю, нахрена? – Джесси в отчаянии вскидывает руками, протягивая их в сторону Уолтера ладонями вверх. – Просто… Объясните, я не понимаю, что творится в вашей голове.

\- Джесси… - мистер Уайт сделал шаг к нему навстречу, и Джесси поспешно отступил на такое же расстояние назад. – Я как раз и пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Я хочу наладить наши отношения.

Джесси не может сдержать насмешливого фырка, тут же заслуживая укоризненно-суровый взгляд.

\- Мы продержались так долго, потому что заботились друг о друге. Знаешь, в древности существовали боевые отряды из мужчин, связанных… Более, чем дружескими отношениями. Считалось, что такие воины гораздо сплочённее и сильнее обычных, - говоря, Уолтер продолжал приближаться к Джесси, отступать которому особо дальше было некуда и оставалось слушать, обхватив себя руками для поддержки. – Произошло так много всего. Я чувствую, что мы стали отдаляться. Разве ты не хочешь стать ближе?

Произнеся последнюю фразу, он останавливается прямо перед Пинкманом, но не спешит прикасаться.

\- Знаете что, мистер Уайт, чтобы быть ближе, люди обычно разговаривают, ну там чувствами делятся, проводят время вместе… А не тупо трахаются. Вы что, не понимаете, насколько это… - он вращает ладонью в воздухе, подбирая слова. – Неправильно? И я не о том, что мы оба мужчины, или о возрасте, просто… В целом. Это плохая идея.

\- Это вопрос доверия, Джесси, - он поднимает руки и слабо усмехается, заметив, как парень вздрагивает от этого жеста, ожидая очередной затрещины. Но Уолтер мягко касается его подбородка, чуть приподнимая голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, наклоняясь ближе. – Просто доверься мне.

\- Херня всё это, мистер Уайт… Это вопрос того, что вы тут царь горы, - отчего-то Джесси отвечает тихо, почти шёпотом.

\- Я бы никогда не забрался на неё без тебя, - наклон Уолтера предсказуемо завершается новым поцелуем, и на сей раз Джесси никто не удерживает, но он сам не пытается уклониться. Как бы он не отрицал слова Уолта, интуитивно ощущая в них двойное дно и голимую манипуляцию, что-то в них цепляет за живое.

Конечно, он хочет быть ближе! Он так устал жить в вакууме, который всё время ощущает вокруг себя ещё со смерти Джейн. В нём холодно и безумно одиноко. Он чувствует себя неприкасаемым, лишним, неуместным постоянно, каждую минуту каждого дня. Как он может не цепляться за отношения с Майком, под взглядом которого он чувствует себя хоть немного более тёплым и живым? Реально существующим, а не прозрачной тенью Хайзенберга.

Этот поцелуй намного более нежный и приятный, несмотря на саднящую губу. Мистер Уайт кладёт руку ему на поясницу, притягивая ближе, и Джесси закатывает глаза, но поддаётся и чуть запрокидывает голову для более полного контакта. Несколько раз он нерешительно приподнимает собственные руки, не зная, куда их деть, потом мысленно плюёт на всё и закидывает их на плечи Уолтера, обхватывая за шею. Мистер Уайт издаёт какой-то одобряющий звук, сминая ткань футболки на его спине в пальцах. Они целуются ещё некоторое время, иногда чуть прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть, прежде чем мистер Уайт решает снова отстраниться.

\- Скажи, Джесси. Ты сделаешь всё, что я тебе скажу, - требует Уолтер уже в гораздо более спокойном и мягком, но непреклонном тоне.

\- Да, боже мой, ОК, - Джесси чуть морщит нос и вздыхает, но ему так не хочется снова развивать конфликт и сталкиваться с безумной властностью Хайзенберга, что ответить положительно не кажется таким уж большим делом. Пусть считает, что Джесси полностью под его контролем, с него не убудет. Это ведь только между ними.

\- Нет, Джесси, скажи это. Я хочу услышать.

Джесси с досадой прикусывает губу изнутри, раздражённо глядя в тёмные глаза мистера Уайта. Разве он недостаточно сделал в рамках их партнёрства, чтобы уже доказать всё, что можно? Почему ему всегда мало? С другой стороны, он уже согласился играть по его правилам, так что никакого смысла идти на попятный нет. Это всего лишь слова.

\- Хорошо, - решается он, когда начинает казаться, что терпение мистера Уайта истончилось, и сейчас он опять перейдёт к применению грубой силы. Главное сделать так, чтобы он наконец уже успокоился, и они могли бы просто пойти дальше. Руки Джесси всё ещё лежат на плечах Уолта, и он притягивает себя ближе, чтобы прошептать на ухо. В этом двойная выгода: можно избежать неловкости от прямого взгляда и одновременно слегка попытаться вышибить напарника из его странного состояния. – Я сделаю всё, что вы скажете, мистер Уайт.

Выходит опьяняюще эротично, и Джесси чувствует некоторое злорадное удовлетворение от того, как мистер Уайт вздрагивает и начинает дышать более тяжело. Поддавшись соблазну, он мстительно прикусывает мочку уха, закрепляя эффект. Рука вокруг талии неожиданно сжимается с такой силой, что теперь у самого Джесси перехватывает дыхание.

\- И ты мой. Скажи это.

\- Что это значит? Я ваш - кто? – выдыхает он, с некоторой неловкостью ощущая выпуклость в штанах мистера Уайта, к которому он прижат вплотную. Он правда не до конца понимает смысла его требований, но при этом улавливает их тревожную значимость, как будто они проходят через точку невозврата, хотя, казалось бы, в их отношениях и без того было уже всё, что можно. От этого у него поджимаются пальцы в ботинках и появляется неудержимое желание высмеять происходящее. – Напарник? Очевидно. Друг? Чё, любовник что ли? Что вам нужно-то?

\- Перестань дурачится, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я, - сердито прерывает его мистер Уайт. – Скажи.

\- Нет, я не понимаю! Уж будь так добр и объясни мне, тупому, - злиться при разговоре с мистером Уайтом дурная, абсолютно бесперспективная идея, которая ещё ни разу не срабатывала в его пользу. Тем не менее, он огрызается, пытаясь отступить хоть немного назад, но удерживающая рука не даёт этого сделать.

\- Ладно, Джесси, если ты так хочешь, я покажу тебе. Ты всегда лучше понимаешь на практике.

Нехорошее предчувствие вспыхивает в животе с новой силой, но Джесси не успевает открыть рта и спросить, какого хрена это значит, когда мистер Уайт буквально швыряет его на кровать. Судорожно втягивая вышибленный из груди воздух, он изумляется такой внезапной силе человека в его возрасте. Конечно, они и раньше дрались, и мистер Уайт никогда не сдавался легко, но обычно Джесси удавалось одержать верх. Сейчас он не так уверен в раскладе сил.

Ушибленный о стенку затылок снова болезненно пульсирует, от резкой перемены положения в пространстве голову кружит, и он невольно задумывается, а не сотрясение ли у него часом. Но размышлять особо некогда, потому что мистер Уайт хватает его левую ногу за щиколотку и стягивает кроссовок вместе с носком. Он бы пнул его свободной ногой, но Уолтер предусмотрительно держится чуть слева, не облегчая задачу.

\- Бля, мистер Уайт, отъебитесь уже, а? – он хотел сказать это нарочито устало и равнодушно, но выходит скорее жалобно. – Я ваш, или что там. Проехали.

Морщась от головной боли, он приподнимается на локтях, как раз чтобы увидеть, как мистер Уайт берётся за правую ногу, так же избавляя её от обуви.

\- Нет, Джесси, так меня не устраивает.

Закончив разувать мальчика, мистер Уайт прошёлся тяжёлым взглядом по всему его телу, пока не встретился взглядом с растерянными и подозрительными голубыми глазами.

\- Ну, и что теперь? Прочитаете мне сказку на ночь? – Джесси часто неуместно дерзит и ёрничает, когда напуган, это Уолтер уже давно заметил. Когда он не задевает никаких болевых точек, это даже забавно. Поэтому он усмехается, обходя кровать с боку и проводя пальцами вверх от щиколотки мальчика по его ноге до самого бедра.

\- Может быть, потом, - он успевает схватить Джесси и придавить за плечи к постели прежде, чем он сумел перекатиться на другую сторону. – Давай без этого. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

\- Ну да, это вы уже продемонстрировали, - с сарказмом откликается Джесси, при этом напряжённо ожидая следующего движения. По-хорошему, уже стоило вскакивать и сваливать, но где гарантии, что заскок мистера Уайта пройдёт в ближайшее время? А им ещё продолжать работать вместе. Долбанная работа в команде. Нет, он не собирается быть жертвенным ягнёнком. Но попытаться решить дело более-менее мирно стоит.

\- Ты меня вынуждаешь, - матрас прогибается под весом Уолтера, когда он садится сбоку от Джесси, при этом опираясь руками по обе стороны от его тела. – Ты не понимаешь по-хорошему, Джесси. Начинаешь зарываться и выпендриваться. Тебе нужна твёрдая рука.

\- Что это ещё за чушь? Если вы решили, что вы мой папочка… Ай! - мистер Уайт снова бьёт его по щеке, не столько больно, сколько обидно, и, опустив руки обратно, начинает расстёгивать ремень на джинсах Джесси.

\- Вот об этом и я говорю. Помолчи.

\- Эй, мистер Уайт! – собиравшийся было возмущённо взорваться после очередной пощёчины, Джесси отвлекается на следующее действие и хватается за руки мистера Уайта, мешая ему. – Вы реально перегибаете, хорош. Вы пошутили, я посмеялся. Вам домой к жене не пора?

\- Ты мне пять минут назад обещал, что всё сделаешь, как я скажу, - вместо вспышки злости Уолт снова смотрит прямо в голубые глаза. – Убери руки и не мешай мне. Ты сам хотел объяснений.

\- Ну, понятнее не становится!

\- А я ещё толком и не начал. Руки, Джесси.

Джесси не спешил отводить взгляд, упрямо уставившись прямо в глаза. Казалось, что они смотрели друг на друга в упор несколько минут, прежде чем Джесси медленно поднял руки, демонстративно раскинув их по обе стороны от головы.

\- Да пожалуйста. Вообще пофиг. Делайте, что хотите, раз так впёрлось.

Уолтер только усмехается наивности Джесси, полагающего, что этот показательный равнодушный мини-спектакль может заставить его передумать.

После всех нервов, связанных с переживаниями за Брока, смертью Гуса и необходимостью срочно устранять улики, мальчик быстро скинул набранные было под присмотром Майка килограммы, и Уолтер думает, что мог бы вытряхнуть его из джинсов, даже не расстёгивая. Но он тратит время на то, чтобы медленно расстегнуть ремень и верхнюю пуговицу, потянуть за собачку молнии. Джесси раздражённо шевелит челюстью, угрюмо глядя в потолок. Ничего, скоро он будет реагировать совсем иначе.

Наконец, мистер Уайт тянет джинсы вниз, пока оставляя на месте смешные супергеройские боксёры, обнажая бледные худые ноги. Откинув вещь в сторону, он пересаживается повыше, берясь за края футболки. Он тянет ткань наверх, и, благодаря поднятым вверх рукам Джесси, окончательно избавиться от майки совсем несложно. Отчасти Уолтер удивлён, что мальчик действительно позволяет ему делать это и не шевелится. Но, как он и говорил, в конце концов Джесси будет его слушаться.

Лицо мальчика выглядит спокойным и отрешённым, но его грудная клетка вздымается часто и неглубоко, и мышцы живота напряжены. Уолтер кладёт ладонь на его живот, поглаживая бледную нежную кожу, обводя большим пальцем вокруг пупка.

Джесси прикрывает глаза и вздыхает, рука Уолта поднимается и опускается в такт вздоху. Джесси понятия не имеет, почему всё это происходит, и почему он позволяет этому продолжаться. Может, мистер Уайт это и имеет в виду? С кем угодно другим он бы давно дрался до победного, не позволяя так с собой обращаться.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Я, кажется, врубаюсь, - выдавливает он из себя, кладя руку поверх ладони мистера Уайта и заставляя себя смотреть на него.

\- Может быть, - мистер Уайт наклоняется к нему и целует, продолжая поглаживать по животу, как будто успокаивает испуганного ребёнка. Джесси думает, что сможет пояснить свою мысль позже, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь моментом. Странно ли, что ему хорошо?

На самом деле, сегодняшний вечер не первый, когда он целуется с мужчиной. На его нарко-вечеринках происходила разная дичь, половину которой он наверняка даже не помнит и, откровенно говоря, помнить не хочет. Люди были в таком угаре, что не обращали внимание, кто, с кем и что делает. Джесси вообще удивлялся, что дело ни разу не закончилось кровопролитием, хотя какие-то потасовки были. Наверное, в особо тяжёлых случаях вмешивались люди Майка, приглядывавшие за его домом, как он потом узнал.

Сам же Джесси просто отчаянно хотел чувствовать себя живым и не таким одиноким, так что как минимум целовался он точно со всеми подряд. Дальше этого вроде бы не заходило, хотя трудно сказать наверняка. По крайней мере, Джесси наконец-то перестали волновать все эти подростковые страхи, связанные с ориентацией. В школе его то и дело дразнили педиком за субтильное телосложение, не особо высокий рост и симпатичное лицо с девчачьими глазами и длинными ресницами. В том числе по этой причине ему отчаянно хотелось стать крутым, чтобы все просто отвалили. Он далеко зашёл по этому пути, и теперь все прошлые переживания казались такими глупыми и детскими.

В любом случае, те пьяные поцелуи под кайфом он помнил довольно смутно, с мистером Уайтом сейчас всё по-другому. Он абсолютно трезв, мистер Уайт тоже, что само по себе дико странно, он чувствует жёсткое покалывание бороды и усов и властную манеру вести, ему остаётся только поддаваться и дрейфовать в лениво всплывающих случайных мыслях.

А потом мистер Уайт сдвигает руку вниз и прикасается к его члену через ткань боксёров, и его мирное, уютное, почти трансовое состояние прерывается шоковым всплеском удовольствия. Не успев проконтролировать себя, Джесси резко дёргает бёдрами вверх и стонет в рот Уолтера. Ощущение, будто тело разгоняется с нуля до сотни оборотов за секунду. Он чувствует собственное ускорившееся сердцебиение, отдающееся пульсацией в месте прикосновения руки мистера Уайта.

Поцелуй прекращается, и мистер Уайт чуть отстраняется, разглядывая слегка ошеломлённое выражение лица Джесси. Другой рукой он нежно поглаживает его по щеке.

\- Тебе нравится? – он слегка сжимает ладонь, обхватывая член Джесси через ткань нижнего белья, добиваясь того, что губы Джесси, слегка припухшие от поцелуев, приоткрываются с лёгким вздохом, но мальчик явно пытается сдержать очередной стон.

Джесси не отвечает, но стремительно краснеет, тяжело дыша и нервно облизывая губы, так, что нижняя опять начинает слегка кровоточить. Поддавшись соблазну, Уолтер проводит по губе большим пальцем, размазывая кровь, и продавил его между удивительно идеально белых зубов Джесси, давя подушечкой на язык. Инстинктивно Джесси вскидывает руку и хватает мистера Уайта за запястье, но встречается с Уолтером взглядом и замирает от тяжёлой угрозы в его глазах. Сочетание стыда, возмущения, возбуждения и чувства опасности настолько ядрёное, что в итоге заставляет тело буквально гореть. И, чёрт побери, это неожиданно так интенсивно хорошо, как он никогда не чувствовал себя в постели без наркотиков.

Ох, это плохой ассоциативный ряд, Джесси определённо не хочет сейчас углубляться в вспоминания о других партнёрах, поэтому он обхватывает палец мистера Уайта губами и сосёт, обвивая языком, максимально сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях и не отводя взгляд. Мистер Уайт выглядит потрясённым, как будто его шибануло током, хотя явно ведь того и добивался. Но это выражение быстро уходит с его лица, сменяясь чем-то хищным и ещё более опасным. Он буквально выдирает палец, за которым тянется ниточка слюны, изо рта Джесси и обеими руками сдирает его боксёры, раздевая окончательно. Сам мистер Уайт ещё полностью одет, и Джесси думает, что он таким образом лишний раз подчёркивает разницу между ними, демонстрируя, кто здесь главный.

Почему-то это напоминает Джесси дурацкие школьные кошмары, когда снится, что ты оказываешься в школе абсолютно голым. Мысль об этом вызывает резкий смешок, заставляющий мистера Уайта странно на него посмотреть, прежде чем потянуться к ящику его тумбочки.

\- Да, как я и думал, - он достаёт оттуда распечатанную пачку влажных салфеток, складывая их наверху, и тюбик смазки, который он кидает на покрывало. Джесси чувствует новый прилив жара к щекам и злится из-за этого – чёрт побери, он взрослый человек с определёнными потребностями, почему ему должно быть стыдно? Но мистер Уайт скорее доволен, чем пытается уязвить, так что Джесси переключается с этих мыслей на вопрос о том, что он собирается делать. Не то чтобы было много вариантов.

\- Вы… - он тяжело сглатывает. – Вы уверены?

Потому что он вот вообще нет. Вроде как он уже позволил всему зайти так далеко, и возрастающая тяжесть внизу живота требует разрешения. Но всегда есть «потом», в котором надо будет жить.

Мистера Уайта это, кажется, вообще не смущает. Он вытягивается рядом на постели во весь рост, как большая хищная кошка, и целует Джесси в висок, кладя руку ему на грудь.

\- Расслабься. Тебе не нужно ни о чём думать, - он обводит большим пальцем вокруг маленького розового соска, а затем резко щипает за него, заставляя Джесси ойкнуть и выгнуть спину.

\- Мистер Уайт… - недовольно отзывается он, но Уолтер обрывает его, прижимая палец к губам.

\- Помолчи, - он снова возвращает ладонь на грудь, медленно скользя ниже, проводя по животу. Джесси вздыхает и прикрывает глаза в предвкушении, но рука мистера Уайта проходит мимо паха, поглаживает выступающую косточку бедра. Он придвигается ближе, касаясь губами уха Джесси.

\- Подними бёдра, - шепчет он, нежно целуя мочку. После секундного колебания Джесси подчиняется, упираясь ногами в матрас, и мистер Уайт просовывает согнутую ногу в зазор между постелью и его телом, оставляя его бёдра в приподнятом положении. Подхватив ближнюю к нему ногу Джесси под колено, он тянет её на себя, заставляя раскрыться, и теперь у Джесси краснеют не только щёки, но кажется вся верхняя часть тела.

\- Тшш, всё хорошо, - мистер Уайт чувствует его напряжение и снова целует его в ухо, а затем прижимается губами к шее, чувствуя ускоренно бьющийся пульс. Он отыскивает тюбик в складках сбившегося покрывала, Джесси слышит щелчок открывающейся крышки, заставляющий его зажмуриться сильнее и пытаться дышать глубоко и размеренно. Уолтер покрывает пальцы смазкой и приподнимается на левом локте, нависая над Джесси. Он опускает руку между его бёдер, и Джесси нервно вздрагивает, ощущая влажное прикосновение.

\- Открой глаза, - Джесси хмурится и отрицательно мотает головой, Уолтер целует его в переносицу, прямо между сведёнными бровями, и настаивает. – Посмотри на меня, Джесси. Хочу видеть твои прекрасные глаза.

Помедлив, Джесси решает открыть глаза до того, как мистер Уайт вспомнит про свои супер-эффективные пощёчины, и, чёрт побери, его до мурашек пробирает тёмный взгляд. Мистер Уайт смотрит пристально, словно впитывая в себя каждую чёрточку его лица, когда вдавливает внутрь первую фалангу пальца. Джесси отчаянно смотрит в ответ, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то мягкое и поддерживающее, но взгляд Уолтера больше похож на то, как исследователь разглядывает результаты своего эксперимента. Палец продвигается глубже, и внезапно он остро чувствует, что этого слишком много.

\- Скажи, Джесси, - мистер Уайт начинает говорить до того, как он успевает издать хоть звук, его голос глубокий и грубый, наполненный чувствами, которые Джесси не может понять. – Ты бы позволил кому-либо ещё трогать себя так?

\- Нет! Что за вопрос?? - он морщится от не совсем приятных ощущений, что в физическом, что в эмоциональном плане.

\- Тогда, - Уолтер наклоняется ниже и говорит прямо в приоткрытые губы, ещё более низким голосом. – Почему ты позволяешь мне?

\- Бля, вы серьёзно хотите поговорить?! – мистер Уайт продолжает пристально смотреть, и ему ужасно хочется отвернуться, но страшно рисковать разозлить человека рядом с ним. – Я не… Я не знаю.

\- Ты не знаешь, - скептически повторяет мистер Уайт, и это звучит так, будто Джесси снова не может ответить на элементарный вопрос из базовой химии в классе, и он хочет возмутиться, но Уолтер вставляет второй палец, и он шипит от боли.

\- Чёрт, слушайте, я не уверен… - мистер Уайт снова затыкает его поцелуем, продолжая настойчиво давить. Джесси всё больше утверждается в решении, что хочет прекратить, слишком больно, некомфортно и совсем больше не похоже на секс, скорее какая-то странная проверка. Но мистер Уайт вводит палец до конца и сгибает оба, надавливая на какую-то точку внутри, отчего у Джесси вспыхивает перед глазами, и он ахает в рот Уолтера, невольно сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев.

\- Ох.. Чёрт, - это прозвучало совсем с другими интонациями, когда их губы разъединились, и Джесси втянул порцию воздуха. – Сделайте это ещё раз.

\- Это? – вот теперь он точно издевается!

\- Да, это! Пальцами.

\- Аа, понятно. Попроси меня, Джесси, - мистер Уайт снова заглядывает ему в глаза, и Джесси сжимает зубы, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Я и так прошу, мудак! Ой.. – Уолтер грубо разводит пальцы внутри него, и он морщится от боли. Оторвав от подушки безвольно лежащую руку, он толкает мистера Уайта в плечо, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя. – Всё, хватит! Я не хочу больше!

Мистер Уайт заводит свободную руку за голову Джесси, хватает за запястье и прижимает его руку обратно к кровати.

\- Неужели так сложно просто попросить? – раздражённо морщится он.

\- Ой, отвали! Неужели так сложно не смотреть на меня, как на грёбанную лабораторную крысу?? – Джесси выплёвывает настоящую причину своего недовольств и получает возможность полюбоваться удивлением на лице мистера Уайта.

\- Что…? – начинает было Уолтер, но осекается и качает головой. – Какой же ты глупый, Пинкман.

Как же это унизительно, лежать в таком положении и выслушивать очередные оскорбления от человека, который ему ближе, чем кто-либо когда-либо был. Хотя в словах мистера Уайта нет агрессии или грубости, скорее мягкое сожаление и почти нежность. От этого Джесси хочется плакать, он чувствует себя совсем ничтожным и жалким. Лицо начинает неудержимо кривиться, и он отворачивается, прячась.

\- Джесси, - мистер Уайт мягко касается губами кожи за ухом, пока Джесси борется с близкими слезами. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя.

Он скользит губами ниже вдоль линии челюсти и возобновляет движение пальцами, и Джесси не может возражать, потому что боится, что, если заговорит, голос его подведёт, и, чёрт возьми, он НЕ собирается ещё и плакать сегодня.

\- Вспомни, каким ты был, когда мы снова встретились, - Джесси искренне хочет, чтобы он заткнулся и просто продолжал эти поцелуи и медленные раздвигающие движения пальцев, но вместе с тем всем существом сосредотачивается на звучании голоса. – Жалкий маленький неудачник, который ничего не умеет. Наркотики, видеоигры, твои бесполезные друзья-идиоты. Кроме этого, у тебя ничего не было.

Слова ранят, словно тонкие иглы, проникающие до самого сердца. Боль так причудливо сплетается внутри с физическими ощущениями от прикосновений, что становится трудно различить, что же он чувствует. И он в слишком уязвимом положении, чтобы как-то справиться с этим, так что Джесси невольно всхлипывает и чувствует, как слёзы начинают жечь глаза.

\- Но сейчас… Ты и я, мы можем делать нечто уникальное, неповторимое, - мистер Уайт целует его шею, слегка прикусывая и наверняка оставляя засосы, и он запрокидывает голову сильнее вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться. – Ты научился. Ты также хорош, как и я. Ты – мой настоящий шедевр, Джесси.

Произнося это, мистер Уайт снова сгибает пальцы внутри, и в нервных окончаниях Джесси вспыхивает чистое пламя, заставляя его вскрикнуть и выгнуться всем телом. Боль в груди сменяется теплом и светом, когда он слышит слова, которые ни от кого никогда не ожидал услышать, тем более от человека, который большую часть времени считает его никчёмным идиотом. Что он хорош в чём-то. Что его ценят.

Он поворачивает голову обратно и целует мистера Уайта в приливе сильного чувства любви и признательности. Уолтер позволяет ему реализовать этот порыв какое-то время, прежде чем отклониться и полюбоваться сияющими от слёз ярко-голубыми глазами. Кажется, Джесси никогда не был для него более красивым, чем сейчас.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь? Ты – мой, - Уолтер добавляет третий палец, и Джесси задыхается, но не отводит взгляд.

\- Да… - он чувствует, как тёмный взгляд пронизывает его насквозь, как будто мистер Уайт видит его целиком и полностью, все изъяны и тёмные уголки души, всё уродство, накопленное годами. И всё равно, он хочет его таким. Слова, которые совсем недавно казались унизительными и пошлыми, сейчас пропитываются смыслом и благодарностью, поэтому Джесси почти благоговейно выдыхает в его губы. – Да, я ваш. Пожалуйста…

В глазах Уолтера вспыхивает мрачное, торжествующее удовлетворение, и он грубо целует Джесси, словно запечатывая признание на его губах. Он убирает пальцы, вытирая их о бедро мальчика, и с внутренней улыбкой чувствует слабый недовольный стон. Он отклоняется назад, как будто вот-вот просто встанет и уйдёт, и наслаждается мелькнувшим в глазах почти паническим выражением.

\- Что пожалуйста, Джесси?

Джесси торопливо цепляется за его плечи, прижимаясь ближе всем восхитительно обнажённым юным телом и утыкаясь лицом в шею.

\- Пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Прости, - он дрожит, захлёбываясь словами, пока Уолтер лениво выписывает узоры на его спине кончиками пальцев. – Не уходи.

\- Я правильно понимаю, о чём ты просишь?

Джесси замирает, прежде чем медленно поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза. Это больше не игра в поддавки, ему никогда не удаётся спрятать свою слабость и противостоять способности мистера Уайта задевать самые глубокие и нуждающиеся части его души. И сейчас, когда Джесси по-настоящему чувствует тонкую хрупкую связь между ними, он не может допустить, чтобы она оборвалась, и он снова остался один.

\- Да, - он смотрит таким открытым и беззащитным взглядом, что на секунду Уолтер колеблется и думает, что возможно перестарался, но эта мысль быстро подавляется возбуждением, от которого ему уже давно тесно в штанах. Он опускает руки на собственный ремень, быстро справляясь с ремнём, пока Джесси продолжает прижиматься и целовать его в уголок губ, нежно и почти нерешительно, как тычущийся бестолковый щенок.

Наконец Уолт приспускает брюки и нижнее бельё, не собираясь раздеваться целиком, и тяжеловесно перекатывается, подминая под себя более мелкое и хрупкое тело. Он оказывается прямо между разведёнными бёдрами Джесси и вкладывает ему в ладонь тюбик смазки. Мальчику требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, чего от него ждут. Выдавив в руку немного геля, он осторожно обхватывает давно уже твёрдый и изнывающий член Уолтера и медленно равномерно смазывает его, пока мистер Уайт скользит жадным взглядом от движений тонкой кисти к забавно сосредоточенному на деле лицу. Он перехватывает запястье, прежде чем удовольствие перехлестнёт через край, и заставляет опустить руку на покрывало.

\- Ты хочешь этого? – кажется, ему никогда не будет достаточно получать признание Джесси, что он нуждается в нём.

\- Да, я хочу. Пожалуйста, - ему хочется ещё слов и просьб, но его сдержанность тоже имеет свои пределы, и Уолтер милостиво решает, что ещё будет время потребовать большего.

Он помогает себе рукой, направляя член внутрь тела Джесси, и тот болезненно вздыхает и хмурится, но Уолтер почти не обращает внимание, концентрируясь блаженном ощущении тесноты и тепла, окружающих его. Двигаться всё равно приходится медленно, потому что мышцы Джесси напрягаются и поддаются неохотно, но в этом тоже есть особое удовольствие.

\- Расслабься, - скорее приказывает, чем уговаривает Уолт, дёргая его на себя за бёдра. Джесси не может удержаться от вскрика, но зато Уолтер наконец-то полностью погружён и позволяет себе застыть, наслаждаясь моментом.

\- М… мистер Уайт, - Джесси с трудом расслабляет вцепившиеся в одеяло пальцы одной руки, чтобы коснуться его руки. Это поразительно разрушающее чувство, находиться в такой близости и одновременно чувствовать холодную отстранённость другого. Ему хочется, чтобы мистер Уайт посмотрел на него, но, когда он заслуживает этот взгляд, в нём опять нет ничего, что он хотел бы увидеть. Его охватывает отчаяние в попытке придумать, что могло бы улучшить положение. – Поцелуй меня.

Уолтер наклоняется и снисходительно коротко чмокает его в губы, а затем, не уточняя, готов ли Джесси, начинает двигаться. Его захлёстывает ощущение собственной власти и силы, он почти рычит от раздражения, когда Джесси всхлипывает и цепляется за его плечи, притягивая к себе и ограничивая в движении, но, прислушавшись к его бормотанию, смягчается.

\- Мистер Уайт, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста. Вы мне так нужны, - Уолт целует его глубоко и медленно, удовлетворяя потребность мальчика в нежности, и начинает двигать бёдрами более вдумчиво, ища способ достичь взаимного удовольствия. Наконец, ему удаётся добиться резкого вдоха и стона, и очень скоро Джесси подаётся навстречу его движениям, поднимая бёдра, выгибая спину и выдавая целую очередь маленьких задыхающихся звуков.

\- Бля, мистер Уайт, ещё… пожалуйста, - в другой момент Уолтер бы посмеялся над изумлением от получаемых ощущений в голос Джесси, но сейчас он и сам едва удерживает контроль, чтобы не сорваться в какое-то совсем животное состояние, в котором он боится навредить мальчику. Ему и так слишком хочется вцепиться зубами, ну или хотя бы руками в беззащитно-доверчиво подставленное горло.

Джесси совсем не помогает, выпрашивая сильнее, жёстче, быстрее. Глупый, хрупкий мальчишка. Вызывающий в нём самоё тёмное и принимающий это, будто так и надо. Его Джесси.

Уолтер не выдерживает в самом конце, впиваясь зубами в плечо в опасной близости от шеи, пока тело прошивают пиковые волны наслаждения, одна за другой, так интенсивно, что у него вспыхивает перед глазами, особенно когда Джесси вскрикивает и сжимается вокруг него в напряжении собственного оргазма.

Наконец, тело окутывает блаженное расслабление и покой. Уолтер с некоторой настороженностью разжимает зубы, опасаясь, что ему в лицо ударят струйки крови, но видит только ужасающе чёткие отпечатки на коже. Двигаться совершенно не хочется, тем более что тяжело дышащий под ним Джесси, как маленький тёплый зверёк, вызывает какое-то умиляюще-уютное чувство.

\- Вы не могли бы… Мне… - через пару минут наконец выдаёт так толком и не отдышавшийся Джесси, в смущении не в силах до конца сформулировать просьбу.

Уолту по-прежнему не хочется двигаться, но и задерживаться тоже смысла нет, поэтому он приподнимается и осторожно извлекая себя из Джесси, слыша вздох облегчения от мальчика.

\- Больно? – импульсивно интересуется он, не столько исходя из соображений заботы, сколько из любопытства.

\- Ну… Немного… Чуть-чуть, - Джесси смущается ещё больше, с явно болезненным выражением лица подтаскивая тело чуть ближе к изголовью кровати, чтобы опереться на подушки. Он явно избегает смотреть в глаза, поэтому Уолту приходится протянуть руку и поддеть его подбородок, чтобы встретиться взглядом.

\- Итак, Джесси, - он сам глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, что пульс ещё не вернулся к прежним значениям. – Мы поняли друг друга?

\- Мы… Я… Ну да, - даже немного странно видеть вечно треплющего языком направо и налево Джесси, с таким трудом подбирающим слова. – Ещё раз, простите. Я не буду влезать в ваши с Майком разговоры с таким… С такой хернёй.

\- Вот и хорошо, - ещё мгновение Уолтер любуется отпечатками, оставленными им на теле Джесси за сегодняшний вечер, прежде чем встать и привести в порядок одежду. – Ну, что ж, увидимся на днях.

\- Вы… Вы уходите?

\- А ты правда ожидал сказки на ночь? – чуть резче, чем следовало, спрашивает Уолт, кидая на Джесси недоумённый взгляд.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Джесси опускает голову, ковыряя пальцем одеяло. - Увидимся.

Уолтер кивает, и делает пару шагов к выходу, прежде чем мальчик его окликает.

\- Ну что ещё, Джесси?

Он поворачивается и с некоторым трудом удерживается на ногах, когда Джесси неожиданно оказывается рядом и обнимает его, закидывая руки на плечи. Мальчик прижимается губами к его губам, отчаянно зажмурившись, и Уолтер выжидает несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить, слегка приобнимая его за пояс. Когда поцелуй подходит к концу, он смотрит в тревожные глаза и покровительственно гладит по голове с короткими пушистыми волосами.

\- Спокойной ночи, - он делает шаг назад, позволяя рукам Джесси соскользнуть с него, и уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь в спальню. Джесси остаётся стоять посреди комнаты, обхватив себя руками и прислушиваясь к звукам удаляющихся шагов на лестнице. Наконец, внизу хлопает входная дверь, и он выходит из странного оцепенения, осознавая, что до сих пор голый, и внутри всё саднит, и по внутренней стороне бедра ползёт неприятно влажная дорожка. Передёрнувшись, он кидается в душ, прихватив из комода свежие боксёры.

Джесси прижимается лбом к прохладному кафелю под струями обжигающе горячей воды и закрывает глаза. В голове пустота, но это не приятная лёгкость бытия, а чёрная дыра, в которую улетают все мысли и чувства. Неожиданно для себя он содрогается и зажимает рот рукой, ловя вырывающееся из груди рыдание. У него нет повода так себя чувствовать, и, бля, нормальные люди не рыдают после секса, даже такого странного, как этот, но его трясёт, и он медленно сползает на дно ванной, сжимаясь в комочек.

***

На кухне относительно прохладно после проведённых на улице часов копания под капотом машины, и Майк наслаждается ощущением отдыха после хорошо выполненной работы. Он наблюдает, как Джесси тихо ругается сквозь зубы, обнаружив, что банка с кофе оказалась пустой. Его радует чистота помещения, то, с каким внимание и усердием Джесси слушал его рассказ о внутреннем устройстве автомобиля и тонкостях необходимой починки. Трудно точно уловить, в какой момент пацан из раздражающего засранца стал внимательным и уважительным, но от этого Майк тоже ощущает внутреннее удовлетворение. Что-то вроде гордости за почти родительское воспитание, наконец приносящее определённые плоды.

И всё бы хорошо, если бы не укол тревоги, который он испытал, когда Джесси сегодня открыл ему дверь, подставляя под солнечный свет лицо с синяком и разбитой губой, и его общий одновременно обеспокоенный и потерянный взгляд. Хотя он и прояснился, когда они приступили к работе, но снова поник, когда Майк начал задавать вопросы. Он с некоторым раздражением отбрыкался, сказав, что это не имеет никакого значения, просто очередное небольшое недоразумение с Уолтером, но ему кажется, что есть нечто большее.

Джесси открывает верхний кухонный ящик и тянется за новой банкой, его футболка ползёт вверх по спине, а спортивные штаны на резинке, которые не жалко использовать во время грязной ремонтной возни, наоборот, сползают ниже, чуть не спадая с бёдер, и тёмные пятна синяков на белой коже бросаются в глаза Майка. Волна обжигающей ярости накатывает на него ещё до того, как мозг успевает обработать полученную информацию и прийти к определённым выводам.

\- Джесси, - он резко встаёт со стула и подходит к мальчишке, который вздрагивает, обернувшись, от его неожиданной близости.

\- Майк? - спрашивает он с тревогой, прижимая к груди банку растворимой бурды. - Ты чего?

\- Это, - сдавленным от злости голосом рычит Майк, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в синяки на бёдрах, в которых поразительно чётко угадываются отпечатки пальцев. - Что это такое?

Взгляд Джесси недоумевающе следует за его рукой, опускаясь вниз на собственное тело, и некоторое время он озадаченно смотрит, словно видит в первый раз, прежде чем мгновенно вспыхнуть краской на щеках и шее.

\- Ничего, - он неуклюже подтягивает штаны вверх одной свободной рукой, как будто может сделать вид, что ничего не было.

\- Не надо этого дерьма, - отрезает Майк, ожидая получить ответ.

\- Майк, извини, но это не твоё дело, - голос Джесси чуть подрагивает от напряжения и, возможно, других сдерживаемых чувств, но он старается выдерживать взгляд прямо и уверенно.

\- Почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться?

\- Майк! - он не глядя отставляет банку с кофе на столешницу позади себя и вздыхает, складывая руки перед собой в защитном жесте. - Это... Сложно, ОК? Тебе не нужно волноваться за меня. Всё в порядке.

\- Хрена с два всё в порядке! Он... - в жизни Майка не так уж часто случаются моменты, когда он вынужден мучительно подбирать слова. Его речь и так всегда сдержана и продумана, что обычно даётся без особого труда, всего лишь дело многолетней привычки. Но он не особо хорош в ситуациях настолько деликатного характера. - Он тебя заставил?

\- Нет! Ну, конечно, нет, - в секундном колебании и преувеличенном возмущении считывается совсем другой настоящий ответ, и Майк испытывает очень сильное желание убивать. Наверное, оно отражается в его глазах, потому что Джесси начинает выглядеть немного испуганным. - Майк, нет. Ты не понимаешь... Я не могу объяснить. Это просто... Он... Он мне нужен. И я ему.

\- Да, только совсем не в том смысле, о котором ты думаешь, - ему не хочется причинять Джесси лишнюю боль, но нет никакого способа сказать то, что нужно сказать, безболезненно. - Малыш, пойми меня правильно. В тебе много хорошего, и ты заслуживаешь хорошего отношения. Но Уолтер... Он не заботится о тебе. Это не "любовь", или что ты там себе придумал.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?! - предсказуемо вскидывается Джесси, сверкая глазами.

\- Потому что с теми, кого любят, - Майк поднимает руку и прикасается к синеватой половине лица Джесси, хотя мальчик в следующую секунду отталкивает его руку, дёргая головой. - Так не поступают. Дай угадаю, он разозлился из-за того, что ты подшутил над ним? Да ещё и при мне. Это ненормально, Джесси. И дело не в тебе. Единственный, кто для Уолтера важен, это он сам.

\- Неправда. Он заботится о своей семье. Всё это ради них.

\- Ты действительно в это веришь?

\- Ну да! А почему я не должен??

\- Да, он так заботится о своей жене, что развлекается за её спиной с мальчишкой вдвое моложе него самого, - Майку не удаётся удержаться от резкости, и сам недовольно морщится, глядя на болезненное выражение на лице Джесси. - Если бы речь шла только о том, чтобы оставить сбережения семье после смерти, он бы уже давно остановился. Сейчас это всё про его самолюбие. И ты тоже. И ты это знаешь.

Разговор прерывается, потому что Джесси опускает голову и тяжело дышит, шмыгая носом. Майку правда жаль мальчика, но позволять ему заблуждаться на счёт Уолтера было бы ещё хуже.

\- Джесси, тебе нужно двигаться дальше. У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Зачем тебе цепляться за это место, этого человека? Ты мог бы уехать отсюда и жить так, как ты хочешь.

Мальчик вскидывает голову и с недоумением смотрит на него блестящими глазами.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Уехать? В смысле, выйти из дела?

\- Да, - просто отвечает Майк, протягивая руку и поддерживающе сжимая худое плечо. - Я и сам подумываю о том, что пора на покой. Просто подумай об этом. Куда бы ты хотел поехать?

\- Я не... Но я не могу. Мистер Уайт...

\- Забудь о нём на одну минуту.

На секунду кажется, что Джесси опять начнёт возражать, и Майк готовится придумать новый аргумент, но мальчик замолкает, переводя взгляд на окно сбоку от них, через которое падает красивый золотистый свет уходящего солнца, и задумывается. Майк смотрит на его подсвеченный тонкий профиль и надеется, что, несмотря ни на что, его ещё ждёт хорошая жизнь. Если он сумеет вырваться из лап древнего жадного чудовища, живущего в Уолтере. Майк надеется, что сможет ему в этом помочь.


End file.
